hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Luapo'i (episode)
Luapo'i (Prey) is the 24th episode of Season Five in the remake version on Hawaii Five-0, and 117th episode in the series. It is also the first part of a two-hour season finale. Synopsis While Five-0 investigates the murder of a bounty hunter after he apprehended a fugitive hiding out in Hawaii, Rachel reveals a long-held secret to Danny that has serious ramifications. Plot Notes *It is implied that Amber/Melissa stays the night at least semi-regularly and that they are in an established relationship. *Danny learns from Rachel that he is Charles' real father. *It has been a year since Catherine left. Quotes Wedding Planner: So, as you can see, arbor's here, and the procession is going to enter from over there. Once everybody is in place, a conch shell will be blown. That's your cue to enter. Kono Kalakaua: Sounds good. Wedding Planner: All right, let's see what else. Final playlist, check. Final fitting, check. Vows? Kono Kalakaua: We're working on them. Wedding Planner: Check. You know, I never asked you: How did you and Adam meet? Kono Kalakaua: (slightly awkward) Oh, um work. Wedding Planner: So common nowadays. Oh, by the way, I'm gonna need your parents' flight info. I want to arrange an airport pick-up. Kono Kalakaua: Oh, no need.. my, uh, mom and dad, they live here. Wedding Planner: Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed, uh.. Well, usually, if they live close by, the mother of the bride is super hands-on with the wedding planning, and.. Kono Kalakaua: Mine hasn't been. Her health isn't too good. Wedding Planner: Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. Kono Kalakaua: You know, that's actually just been the hardest part of this whole process. Not having her involved. I just always assumed that, if and when there was a time to plan a wedding, that she would be there, doing it with me, every step of the way. Wedding Planner: Well, she is going to be there on your wedding day, and that is the most important thing of all. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Did you do something wrong? What'd you do wrong? Danny Williams: I don't know. I've been thinking about it. I'm wracking my brain. I can't figure it out. But Rachel's definitely upset about something. Steve McGarrett: Oh - alright, you think it's Amber-related? Danny Williams: Melissa. Steve McGarrett: Oh, that's official now? Danny Williams: Well, yes, it is her name, so I think it's official. And that's not what it is. I don't think so, anyway. You know? And I had to lie to her this morning. Steve McGarrett: Rachel? Danny Williams: No, Melissa. Steve McGarrett: Wait, I'm confused. Danny Williams: All the text messages; I'm getting all the text messages. She asked me what was going on. I had to lie. Said it was about work. Steve McGarrett: Why? Why would you do that? Danny Williams: Because it's drama with my ex-wife. I don't want to get her spooked thinking that there's a problem with the crazy ex-wife, and then she feels like she's got to take off, you know what.. Steve McGarrett: Woah, woah - I distinctly remember Melissa having drama with her ex and you being very understanding about the whole thing. Danny Williams: That's true. I was very cool about that, wasn't I? Steve McGarrett: Are you kidding me? Very cool? The guy stabbed you, almost killed you. You almost died. Danny Williams: True Steve McGarrett: So, yeah, you were cool. You know what you do? Here's what you do. You call Rachel - I'm sure it's nothing. You call Melissa - you just be straight with her. I'm telling.. Danny Williams: You're a therapist. Great. Dr. Max Bergman: Gentleman, you are in luck. I ran your John Doe's prints through AFIS and found a hit. Meet Greg Farmer. He is a bail enforcement agent licensed out of Nevada. Danny Williams: He was a bounty hunter. So the guy in the trunk must have been a skip. Steve McGarrett: Well, if that's the case, we need to find the bail bondsman Farmer was working for, see if we can figure out who he came here to grab. Danny Williams: Well, that's not gonna be very easy. Most bounty hunters work freelance. They're not, uh, exclusive to one bail bondsman. (Max nods his head as Danny is talking) Steve McGarrett: Well, Max, you got something to contribute here, or.. Dr. Max Bergman: Well, the bounty hunter Boba Fett worked for both Jabba the Hutt and Darth Vader, Danny Williams: Oh Dr. Max Bergman: so I understand the point that Detective Williams was trying to make. Danny Williams: See Steve McGarrett: Moving on. Danny Williams: So, uh, you bringing a date to the to the wedding? Steve McGarrett: No, no I mean, I hadn't planned on it. Danny Williams: Yeah. Well, I mean, you're just gonna be sitting at the singles table with, uh, Kamekona, Jerry and Flippa. Steve McGarrett: I'll be fine. Danny Williams: Well, you'll be hungry, is what you're gonna be. Why don't you bring Ellie? Steve McGarrett: No, no. Ellie's, uh, you know, she's my buddy. I don't want to.. I don't want to ruin that, ask her to the wedding, make it wierd Danny Williams: Yeah, yeah, no, I get it. (deep breath) You know, Melissa has a friend Steve McGarrett: No. I'm .. No. Danny Williams: But she's very cute. Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: What no? Steve McGarrett: No. No, because no. Danny Williams: Steve, you got to move on at some point, okay? It's been a year. Steve McGarrett: All right, I was with Catherine for a long time. Okay? I'm good at the moment. I'm fine. I'm not ready to jump into something with somebody else, that's all. I appreciate.. I appreciate it. Danny Williams: It's a simple question. Steve McGarrett: Done. Done. All right. Danny Williams: (speaking quickly) Can Melissa's friend send a picture? That's all. (Steve waves his hand perpendicular to him and Danny) Steve McGarrett: whoo, whoosh Danny Williams: What is.. What is that? Steve McGarrett: That's a wall of silence. I just put up a wall of silence. Danny Williams: Oh, is that what that is? Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: 'Cause that's gonna shut me up. Steve McGarrett: Gonna make you change the subject. Nothing can shut you up. Danny Williams: So that's a "no" on the picture? Send the Pict.. (Steve repeats his earlier hand gesture and sound effects) Danny Williams: You have the brain of a five-year-old. You know that?! Danny Williams: Hey. Rachel Edwards: Thanks for coming. Danny Williams: Yeah. I remember this... having a panic attack every time Grace got to the top of the monkey bars. So, what's up? Rachel Edwards: It's Charlie. He's sick, Danny. Danny Williams: What do you mean, sick? Rachel Edwards: He has something called HLH. It's a disease that effects his immune system. It's it's rare. Danny Williams: Well, how, uh how serious is it? Rachel Edwards: It could kill him. Danny Williams: Rachel... Rachel Edwards: The good news is, there is treatment. His best option is a bone marrow transplant, but the problem is finding a match, and usually, siblings are the best ones. Danny Williams: So, what, you want my permission for Grace, or.. or what? Rachel Edwards: We've tested Grace. She's not a match. But every parent is called a half-match. Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Rachel Edwards: It's not their first choice, but doctors can use that bone marrow. The point is, one parent is usually a better half-match than the other. Danny Williams: Why are you telling me this? (Rachel looks at Danny and Danny starts to understand) Danny Williams: That's my kid?! (Rachel says nothing but starts to cry. Danny looks hurt and betrayed) Danny Williams: How long have you known this, Rachel? (Danny again looks at Rachel - who says nothing) Danny Williams: You've always known. Rachel Edwards: Danny, I.. Danny Williams: (confused) Why would keep something like this from me? Rachel Edwards: Because your life and the chances that you take. Danny Williams: The chances I take? Rachel Edwards: See, if anything ever happened to you, I didn't want two kids growing up without a father. Danny Williams: (hurt) You had no right to do that. You understand that? You had no right to keep that from me, that I got a son. (Danny is visibly upset) Rachel Edwards: I know that you hate me right now, and I don't blame you for hating me, but I am telling you now. We have a son, and there is something wrong with him, something that could kill him. He needs our help. Danny Williams: Okay. Okay, so what? So, what happens now? Rachel Edwards: You need to take a blood test. It won't take long, a few minutes. 24 hours to get the results and then the doctors can decide how to proceed from there. Danny Williams: And then, they set everything up then? Rachel Edwards: Yes. Danny Williams: What about Stan? What does he know? Rachel Edwards: He knows now. Rachel Edwards: Oh, Charlie, do you remember, um Danny Williams: You remember me, buddy? I'm, uh, Grace's Charlie Edwards: Grace's dad. Danny Williams: Yeah, that's right. Charlie Edwards: Danno. Rachel Edwards: Oh, he doesn't like being called Danny Williams: No, no, no, no, you can call me Danno whenever you want. It's okay. What, did your sister teach you that? Charlie Edwards: Un-huh. Danny Williams: Yeah? That's good. Good to see you again. (Danny and Charlie fist bump) (at Danny's favorite lookout - the Amelia Earhart lookout) (Danny is obviously trying to get his head together.) (It is assumed Danny contacted Steve after the talk with Rachel so Steve could know where he is) (It is implied Danny has already told Steve everything about the conversation with Rachel) Danny Williams: Do you know how many times that I've dropped Grace off? You know how many times I've picked her up, and that kid's been sitting in the room? Rachel, too, sitting there? Steve McGarrett: Danny, no matter how misguided this was.. Danny Williams: (angry) Please, don't. Do not say anything that sticks up for this woman, okay? What she did is unforgivable, and that is the bottom line. And because of what she did, I missed out three years of this kid's life. Huh? What about that? Steve McGarrett: (bringing Danny back from his anger) So what happens now? Danny Williams: Now. Now, I.. I take care of the kid. (frustrated) But Rachel - I don't know what I'm gonna do. No way I get past this. Steve McGarrett: You're right, man. Danny Williams: I know I'm right. Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Do me a favor, listen to me for a second, all right? These feelings that you're having, this anger.. you got to put it aside, that's all I'm saying. (Danny turns his head to listen) Steve McGarrett: How many decisions are you guys gonna have to make, from here on in? And you and Rachel, you got to make the decisions together. Danny, it's not gonna do Charlie any good having his parents fighting. That's all I'm trying to say. Danny Williams: I know that. You're right. Steve McGarrett: All right? (the suspect has a cleaver in his hand ready to attack with Steve) (Steve is holding a gun on the suspect with the laser sight between his eyes) Steve McGarrett: Part of me really wants you to try. Steve McGarrett: What's going on? You all right? Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm just thinking about what this poor guy's been through. I mean, losing a kid, there's, uh there's nothing that could be worse, you know? (Danny and Steve share a look hinting at Charlie) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. (Danny pulls up to the Shriners Hospital for Children) (Danny gets a text from Steve saying "hang in there buddy") (Danny enters the building) (Rachel and Charlie are playing. It is implied that they are waiting for an appointment) Danny Williams: Hey. Hi. Rachel Edwards: They're running about five minutes behind. Danny Williams: Okay, so can I, um, sign something or anything or? Rachel Edwards: They'll take care of the paperwork when they call you. Danny Williams: Okay. (Danny focuses on Charlie) Danny Williams: Hey, buddy. What do you got there, huh? Is that a rescue truck? Rescue truck. Charlie Edwards: Good truck Danny Williams: Yeah, I used to have one just like this one, same thing. (Danny gets on the ground with Charlie) Danny Williams: Can I see it? Charlie Edwards: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: Yeah? How does this thing work? Does it light up? Charlie Edwards: Uh-hah Danny Williams: Of course it lights up, what a stupid question. I know it lights up. There's a button right there. Charlie Edwards: Oh, there it goes. Danny Williams: Hey, You know what? You like fire trucks, I like fire trucks. I think... I think we're gonna be good friends. (Charlie smiles) Danny Williams: Yeah, right? (Danny plays with Charlie) Trivia Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)